


Old Photograph

by juniversefactory



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Mentions of Death, WonJun - Freeform, Wonhui - Freeform, assurance, wwjn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniversefactory/pseuds/juniversefactory
Summary: Wonwoo finds an old photograph of him, Junhui and a young boy (Hansol) which looks like it existed a thousand years ago, then begins questioning Junhui about his love for him.Little did Wonwoo know, Junhui was immortal — waiting for him until he exists again.





	Old Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you read this, I wanna thank you for dropping by! This is my first actual work here in AO3. I’m not good in writing but I hope you appreciate it!
> 
> This au was originally posted on Twitter but I decided to post it here as well. 
> 
> Leave some love. Haha! Thank you xoxo

Far away from the city resides a beautiful couple, Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo, who are known for their astonishing looks, rich lands they own, and down to earth personalities. A lot of people admire them, men and women, regardless of their age, as they really leave an impact to everyone.

Junhui is a history professor on this mid-thirties in a famous university in their country. He’s graduated at a young age and because of his outstanding marks and promising passion in the academe, he was accepted to teach.

In the middle of one term, he met Jeon Wonwoo, a newly hired literature professor, whom Junhui immediately had his eyes on. Being Junhui as the youngest amongst their faculty, he was assigned to be Jeon Wonwoo’s temporary mentor slash adviser.

Wonwoo has alluring looks and a brilliant mind. Although he’s in his mid-twenties, his passion for the academe is as remarkable as Junhui’s.

The two became famous because of their undeniable power of not just looks, but their greatness in teaching. Students and fellow professors also admire them for this.

Junhui and Wonwoo became inseparable. Until such time when Junhui finally had the guts to tell Wonwoo how he really felt.

“You— what?” Wonwoo asked, not believing what he just heard from Junhui.

“Are you against this?” Junhui nervously asked.

Wonwoo shook his head, “n-no. I-I mean, how do I say this, I mean, y-you... ugh... B-but w-why me? O-out of all people...?”

Junhui’s lips curved upward and caressed Wonwoo’s cheeks in awe, “do I need a reason for that? I love you, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Junhui closed the distance between them, Wonwoo didn’t step back. Instead, he welcomed the older’s soft lips on his.

This feeling is what Jeon Wonwoo’s looking for. The feeling of love. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of receiving love.

It took some time when their lips separated. Wonwoo’s cheeks were tinted pink, Junhui just smiled at him.

“You’re beautiful, Jeon Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo smiled back, “You are, too, Professor Wen.”

Going back to their present lives, Junhui and Wonwoo are married for 5 years now. Junhui is in his 40s but he’s still as beautiful as that time when Wonwoo met him.

The couple considers of having a (adopted) son, but because of their work schedules, they just shrug the thoughts of it. Instead, they adopted three cats which they both love.

“Typical Wonwoo,” Junhui mutters under his breath, “even until now, his fondness for cats never leaves him.”

“Junhui, I found another stray cat on my way home!” Wonwoo shouts from outside the entrance of their mansion, “Junhui, open the door for me, love!”

Junhui smiles when he’s called “love” by Wonwoo. I mean who wouldn’t be smiling if someone like Jeon Wonwoo calls you by that endearment.

Wonwoo kisses his husband on his cheek, “I’m sorry I got late. Too many papers to finish.” He says while holding onto the new found kitten, “look how adorable he is. He’s like a ray of sun. I’ll call him Sol.”

“Sol?” Junhui’s eyebrows furrows, “why Sol?”

“Sol means the sun! He shines bright, look! Isn’t he lovely?” Wonwoo excitedly exclaims, making Junhui laugh in awe.

“Sol it is. That’s very much from you, literature professor.” Junhui pats his head, “I’m gonna prepare our dinner.”

“Do you want me to help?” Wonwoo offers.

Junhui shakes his head, “it’s okay. I bet you want to have more time with Sol,” he said emphasizing the word Sol.

Wonwoo names their cats Han (one), Byul (star), Luna (moon), and now Sol (sun). These are connected to the two of them. Junhui shouldn’t be surprised by this but Wonwoo never fails to surprise him.

Another day has come, it is a day off for the couple. By meaning of it, they’re gonna clean the mansion, yes they can do that with some helpers. After that, they’ll relax and enjoy the rest of the day.

Wonwoo wakes up without Junhui beside him. As he heard the hums from the bathroom, Wonwoo chuckles, “he’s singing in the bathroom again.”

Wonwoo stands up and remembers that he has to look for his admission papers as he needs them to apply for a doctoral degree. As a person fond of continuous learning, he has finished master’s and will take his PhD soon.

As he searches for the items, something fell off. He stops looking for the papers to pick up the thing on the floor.

His eyes widen in horror and gulps when he sees what fell.

A photograph.

Not a typical one. But a photograph that looks like it was taken years ago. A really old one.

He’s encountered a lot of old photos because of Junhui’s profession as a history professor but this one is different.

When Junhui comes out of the bathroom, all dressed, he immediately goes toward Wonwoo and greets him a good morning with a kiss.

Instead of answering back, Wonwoo speaks, “Junhui, please answer me honestly.”

“Hmm?” Junhui hummed.

“Why me? Out of all the people you’ve fallen for?” Wonwoo tries his best not to stutter.

“This question looks familiar, hmm?” Junhui retorts, “does it need a reason why? Of course, I love you.”

“N-no, you don’t.”

“What do you mean no, Wonwoo?” Junhui pulls back from his hug, “what are you saying?”

Wonwoo shows an old photograph with him, Junhui & a young boy, “then explain this.”

Junhui gets nervous but he doesn’t show it to Wonwoo. He gets the picture, “so you found the photograph sooner than I thought huh?”

“What do you mean?” Wonwoo nervously asks, “who, or rather, what are you really, Wen Junhui?”

Junhui smiles, “can we talk about it after breakfast? I’m really starving.”

Wonwoo still hasn’t said a word since he found the photograph. He has doubts in his mind and he doesn’t want to show it nor express it. Tons of questions are coming through but only one question needs an answer. And that question is, does Junhui really love him?

“I’m waiting for answers, Wen Junhui.” Wonwoo retorts. Junhui snaps his fingers and everything’s gone, making Wonwoo gasp in surprise, “what are you really, Junhui?”

Junhui gets shocked, “you’re not afraid?” Wonwoo shakes his head, “for every time I’ve first show you that I’m capable of doing magic, you become surprised and terrified of me. This is the first time ever, Wonwoo.”

“Huh? I don’t get you.”

Junhui, again, snaps in the air and shows him about a hundreds of his photographs with Wonwoo. Most of them are with that of the young boy while the others are just photographs of the couple. He scans them, he sees that the photographs are dated.

“1017th. The first photograph. You lived for a millennium already?” Junhui nods at his question, “are you cursed to live forever or are you really born this way?”

“I’ll tell you everything. If you’re not comfortable after I tell you everything, then you’re free to leave me.” Junhui continues, “I’m a wizard, Wonwoo. People in the 50s-90s have named me as The Handsome Prince Wizard Wen because I don’t age. I stay like this. I didn’t know I’m immortal until my parents died at my mid-thirties. Ironic, right? My parents are both wizards but they died.”

“When people knew about them, as both wizards, in 1017th, I was hidden from people so they won’t chase me. They didn’t die by something terrible. Instead, they freed themselves from immortality so they will die a normal person’s death. Before they gave up immortality, they have casted a spell on me that when they die, I would start my immortal life.”

“I thought I didn’t want my immortality. I want to give it up but I don’t know how, only my parents did. So maybe, I thought I was meant to stay like this because my parents told me I was the last of all of our kind. I didn’t really want it until I met you, Jeon Wonwoo in 1017th. You knew about my true identity ut you didn’t leave me like anyone else.”

“Our love story is funny. Our first meetings are the same but your attitude varies from different years you existed. But your fondness for cats, passion for work, and you unconditional love for me don’t change.”

“But how do I die then?” Wonwoo asks, getting a grasp of what Junhui is talking about. Instead of thinking of him as a creep, he’s become curious.

“The first time you died was in 1048th, you died from an accident. From that moment on, before your last breath, I promised you that I’ll wait for you, even if I wait for so long, as long as you’re Jeon Wonwoo, the man I fell in love with. On the book of prophecies I found in 1037th, I’ve read that people reincarnate as the same or with slightly different personalities. And that slightly different one is you, Jeon Wonwoo whom I’ve met in 2017th.”

Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, “why am I different?”

Junhui sighs, “out of all the Jeon Wonwoo existed, you’re the first one who didn’t freak out upon seeing the old photograph. From the hundreds of the Jeon Wonwoo’s existed, you’re the first one to actually listen to my story. Most of them left me, that’s where the warning came from. They got terrified of me that I needed to cast a spell for them to forget me,” he says with a sad smile.

Before Wonwoo forgets, he asks about the other boy, “oh, he’s our son, Hansol.”

“Son? Hansol? What?! We had a son?” Wonwoo exclaims in surprise, “where is he now? Is he also dead?”

Junhui shakes his head, “he never died. Hansol has been waiting for this moment to come, that his other father would recognize him. He’s living in New York right now, he’s teaching Fine Arts. Don’t worry, he’s accompanied by my old pal who works there.”

“How did Hansol exist? I mean I remember you considering adoption but I just can’t think of anything. I write fiction but I never stumble upon this kind of topic,” Wonwoo wonders. Junhui looks at him with so much adoration. It’s the first time that a Jeon Wonwoo is actually excited and curious about everything, even Hansol’s existence.

“I created him through magic, but with a hint of our blood. He was my first creation. I thought it was gonna fail but it turned out perfectly. He’s adapted more of me, that’s why he’s immortal, too.” Junhui smiles, “I can’t wait to tell Hansol about this, he’s surely gonna be excited to go home.”

“I really want to meet our son Hansol,” Wonwoo stopped, “wait a minute, our two cats were named Han and Sol, not knowing about this. Oh my god?”

Junhui chuckles, “it’s not a coincidence. It’s fate,” he says as he caress his cheek, “oh how I love seeing you smile.”

Wonwoo places his hand over Junhui’s and smiles, “You do really love me.”

“Of course I do. I always do. You’re always worth waiting for, Wonwoo. My love for you didn’t change even if it’s been a thousand years,” Junhui assures him.


End file.
